<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Pressure by amity_is_baby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247886">Under the Pressure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amity_is_baby/pseuds/amity_is_baby'>amity_is_baby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alador Blight and Odalia Blight Being Assholes, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Angst, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Bad Parents Alador Blight and Odalia Blight, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Good Siblings Edric &amp; Emira Blight, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Lumity, Luz just wants amity to be happy, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, depressed amity blight, emira and edric love amity so much, fuck amity's parents, luz is baby, luz loves her friends, protective edric blight, protective emira blight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amity_is_baby/pseuds/amity_is_baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity has a panic attack during school. Luckily she has two amazing siblings and one human at her side to make sure she can hang in there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Eda Clawthorne, Amity Blight &amp; Edric Blight &amp; Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Panic Over Potions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...Amity stresses over her project and her parent's expectations of her until it all spills over into a big mess...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Titles and chapters are subject to change as this fic progresses ✨💕✨</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ink on the yellowed page didn't look like words anymore.</p><p> Amity chugged what was left in her glass of apple blood as she gave her eyes a much-needed break from reading. She desperately needed to get rid of this fuzzy feeling. She must continue reviewing though...</p><p>Begrudgingly she opened her eyes once more, turning to her clock, 2:18 a.m. it read.</p><p>'Another all-nighter...' She thought before returning to her notes.</p><p>"Drowsy potion. Difficulty; Novice. Ingredients; black pearls, light beetle, refined moondust..." She trailed off. </p><p>This potion was so simple and yet here she was fretting over it. Each student had been assigned a random potion to recreate in front of the class.</p><p> She hadn't paid much attention to everyone else's assignments but for some reason she found herself, in the midst of her groggy mindset, hoping that Luz was doing better than she was.</p><p>She stared intensely at the notes. Going over each word carefully. Over and over and over...</p><p>The pit in her stomach became the only thing she could focus on after 10 minutes. She contemplated sneaking into Emira and Edric's room just to swipe a healing patch.</p><p>'No, you don't need to involve them.' She assured herself.</p><p>The words fell flat when the tugging rose up into her chest shaking her to her core. A wave of nausea rushes over her. She didn't want to let herself be weak. She couldn't...</p><p>However, there was no denying the way her sweaty palms fubbled for the doorknob. She somehow managed to make it to the bathroom on trembling legs. Before falling to her knees. Everything was hot and the stark white tiles felt freezing. </p><p>Another wave and Amity was hunched over the toilet. She was ashamed beyond belief as she expelled what little contents were in her stomach. Tears threatened to spill as she painfully dry heaved into the bowl</p><p> Never in her life has she wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear more. </p><p>It felt safe to get up after a few moments. Her chest still hurt and her head felt like it was stuffed with cotten but it was better than vomiting her guts out. </p><p>Glancing in the mirror she couldn't help but pity herself. She looked awful. Her hair had halfway fallen from its top knot, deep bags covered under her eyes, a sheen layer of sweat. </p><p>'How pathetic.'</p><p>"Titan, I wish I didn't have to go to school tomorrow."</p><p>It'd been awhile since she's felt like this...so...needy and anxious. If she recalls correctly it was after she got home from Grom... Amity clenched her fists at the thought.</p><p>'You ruined things with Luz'</p><p>'You don't deserve friends'</p><p>'What would father and mother say about you being a disgrace to not only the family but all witches?'</p><p>'You're. Supposed. To. Be. Perfect.'</p><p>She hasn't noticed how lost in her own thoughts she was until she heard Edric's sleepy voice muffled through the walls.</p><p>'Oh no.' Her anxiety spiked.  </p><p>Her legs gave out for the second time and abruptly it felt like there wasn't any air in the bathroom. She held herself up using the sink ledge. This has escalated to something far worse than she ever expected... Usually she could wait for her attacks to pass. It would take anywhere from 5 to 30 minutes to calm down but Amity had grown numb to it over the years. </p><p>Yet, she knew this wasn't good. </p><p>Hot tears poured down her face. Her chest was burning and the inability to get any sort of relief for her desperate lungs only heightened her nerves.</p><p>She could no longer hold back the little gasps and hiccups that left her mouth. It'd never been this bad before and that's what scared her the most...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mittens?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ordeal of the Older Siblings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...The Blight twins are willing to risk it all if it means protecting Amity...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A majority of this chapter is a flashback to after the events of Enchanting Grom Fright. Basically to show the development of the twins n stuff.</p><p>Also, I'm not the best at writing intense/conflict-filled scenes so sorry if its a bit boring :)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Flashback (takes place after Enchanting Grom Fright)~</p><p>The Blight twins hadn't been the same since "the library incident." After they had stolen Amity's diary and humiliated her in front of the one person she felt like she could open up to. </p><p>It wasn't until Amity came home that night when they realized the true consequences of their actions.</p><p>She stopped talking to them. Didn't let Emira do her makeup. Edric could no longer mess with her hair. She'd stopped coming to their room for random sleepovers. Even when they were forced to train together Amity would stay far away from them.</p><p>It tore them up inside. They tried everything to win back her trust. Putting snacks in her bag, leaving little notes to her, buying her new journals, pens, and nail polishes. Anything they could think of to make their sister happy.</p><p>Eventually, they were brought together again by a cruel twist of fate. Grom. Amity and Luz. Their parents had found out...</p><p>Emira knew something was off when she sensed her father's demeanor shift at the table. She knew her siblings could sense it too.</p><p>Edric had tried his best to distract him, rambling about illusion class and showing off completely random spells.</p><p>"Settle down son, there is something I'd like to discuss."</p><p>Emira heard Amity audibly swallow next to her. The young witch's hands gripped the napkin on her lap as if it was her lifeline. Emira's blood boiled, she's never been one to go against her father but suddenly she didn't care, all she thought was to not let anyone touch her little sister. </p><p>"Father, actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about my grades! I'm in desperate need of advice." Emira stood up, gaze intense with the newly ignited fire to protect.</p><p>"Not now daughter. Besides, your grades are excellent. Your sister, on the other hand, hasn't been reaching her full potential as a Blight.</p><p>Edric snuck a glance at Amity. Her fear was palpable and didn't help ease his own nerves</p><p>"Amity...I've received reports from your teachers and peers that have shocked and disappointed your mother and me.</p><p>"Father... I," Edric felt his heart constrict when Amity's voice cracked before fading away.</p><p>"You failed to go through with your task of facing the Grom, and you've been associating with not only lesser witches but a human! Do you have any idea how damaging this could be to the family name?" Mr. Blight's voice held a lethal amount of venom.</p><p>Edric couldn't help but put his arm in front of Amity in defense when he saw her flinch at the harshness of their father's words.</p><p>"I-I did beat the Grom..." Amity whispered.</p><p>"What was that? A Blight doesn't mumble." Their mother chimed in, voice showing obvious annoyance.</p><p>"I said, I DID beat the Grom! Luz and I worked together and I'm not ashamed of that!" Emira and Edric shared a smirk.</p><p>"How dare you speak to your father like that you disrespectful little girl!" Mrs. Blight screeched</p><p>The burst of confidence from the Blight children was cut off when Mr. Blight rose to his feet. </p><p>Ed and Em were frozen as they watching his every move around the table. Amity had gone pale. </p><p>The weight of what she did seemed to dawn on her, she visibly deflated, arms wrapping tightly around herself in a futile attempt at comfort.<br/>
.<br/>
"I-I..." The twins stared at their sister with wide eyes as she struggled to breathe tears pouring down her face.</p><p>"Look at her! Such a pathetic excuse of a Blight. Absolutely dreadful." Their mother laughed.</p><p>The twins tried their best to console their sister silently. Emira placed her hand on Amity's knee and Edric gave a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. </p><p>"Amity. Stand up."</p><p>Emira swears she felt time itself stop as she processed her father's words. Her heart was racing. She was afraid. Not for herself, but for Amity. </p><p>Edric wasn't stupid. He'd been in trouble plenty of times to know that if you disrespected father there would be consequences. It had never phased him before. Yet, as he sat here watching his sister get up from the table to stand in front of the man he used to look up to he felt a mix of indescribable emotions. </p><p>'You wouldn't...' He thought.</p><p>They stared on foolishly as their father laid into Amity. </p><p>"Does your reputation really mean that little to you? Do you feel no shame for dragging us through the dirt?" Mr. Blight loomed over Amity. </p><p>"F-father...I-" </p><p>"Silence! I'm done with your excuses!" The intensity of his voice was enough to knock Emira and Edric out of their shocked state. </p><p>Edric didn't even think before propelling himself out of his chair and rushing in front of Amity. </p><p>Mr. Blight was taken aback for a split second before regaining his stoic composure. </p><p>"Step aside Edric and I'll excuse your rash actions."</p><p>"I won't." He growled. </p><p>"Edric-"</p><p>"I'm not letting you hurt her!" Edric's voice was full of malice he didn't even know he possessed</p><p>The loud sound of a smack resonated eerily in the silent room. </p><p>Edric kept his glare steeled and didn't waver even though his cheek was burning. He didn't care at this point. </p><p>'Get Amity away from him'</p><p>He met Emira's eyes, casting a subtle telepathy spell. </p><p>*Take Amity upstairs. I'll be there soon* </p><p>Emira didn't respond, only nodded. </p><p>Slowly taking strides forward. She walked past her father. She met his gaze. Her eyes screaming 'I dare you to try and stop me.'</p><p>Placing a delicate hand on Amity's shoulder, Emira looked down at her sister. She pushed a stray section of the lime green hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear before giving her a warm smile. </p><p>Emira tilted her head over at the stairs which lead to their bedrooms. </p><p>Amity managed a small nod and they started off. Emira didn't mind the way Amity leaned up against her as they walked. Unknowingly she has wrapped an arm around her and held her closer. </p><p>' I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you sooner Mittens...' </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~PRESENT DAY~~~~~</p><p>Emira had awoken with a start. She had no idea what had caused her to wake up as she was a pretty heavy sleeper.  </p><p>Footsteps could be heard from outside their room. </p><p>Emira's head shot up towards the door. </p><p>'Oh, it was just Amity.' Emira shrugged it off, 'It's nothing to be worried about.' She snuggled back up into her covers and closed her eyes once more. </p><p>A loud thud came from down the hallway</p><p>Emira sat up now, pulling her sheets off and making her way towards her sleeping brother, mercilessly shaking him awake.</p><p>"Ed, get up. I need your help."</p><p>"What's up, sis? Something wrong?" He sat up, concerned by his sister's sudden request.</p><p>"I think there's something wrong with-"</p><p>Painful gagging sounds caused them both to perk up.</p><p>"Amity!" They said in unison, rushing out into the hallway and towards the bathroom. </p><p>Emira opened the door slowly. Seeing Amity trembling felt like a punch to the gut.</p><p>"Mittens?" Emira hadn't even processed what she was doing until she held Amity's face in her hand, gently brushing the tears away with her thumbs. </p><p>"Hey, Mittens, you're gonna be ok. Remember our breathing exercises, sweetie."  She said softly, taking in a deep breath to encourage her sister to do the same.</p><p>Edric had come up next to them, playing with Amity's hair. The way she leaned into his touch made him feel the happiest he's ever been. Nothing brought him more joy than bringing her comfort.</p><p>After some time Amity finally felt the sweet relief of air flowing freely into her lungs. Embarrassed, she scrubbed away the remaining tears from her face.</p><p>"I'm so sorry I woke you up."  Amity whispered.</p><p>"Aw don't sweat it Mittens, that's what your big bro is for!" Edric grinned.</p><p>"Wanna have a sleepover?" Emira said in an exaggerated voice.</p><p>"Do you even have to ask." Amity smirked, flinging herself at both her siblings. </p><p>"Ah yes, nothing like a group hug in the bathroom woo who family bonding!" </p><p>Needless to say, the twins' beds were pushed together and Amity fell asleep peacefully in the safety of her siblings' arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Learning From Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...Amity spends the whole day worrying. When everything seems to be going wrong, Luz realizes that she can't fix everything on her own...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!!trigger warning for mild self-harm!!!</p><p>💕Be safe💕<br/>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>I appreciate all the love this work is getting, it's my first time posting a serious fic so it feels unreal.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity felt a light squeeze on her shoulder, so light she thought she had imagined it at first, but when she felt it again she knew it wasn't all in her head. She slowly opened her eyes, to see Ed's equally sleepy face staring back at her. She felt so nice and warm it was hard to keep herself from shutting her eyes and passing out yet again. She took note of Ed's arms wrapped snuggly around her, seemingly trying to protect Amity from her own dreams last night. </p><p>Amity smiled up at her brother. He grinned back, patting her on the head.</p><p>"Well, good morning sleepyheads. Glad you finally decided to get up." Emira appeared, her hair already rebraided and pajamas replaced with her Hexside uniform.</p><p>"Morning Em" Ed smirked, pulling Amity closer.</p><p>"Have you taken Mittens captive Ed?" Emira chuckled grabbing her makeup bag off her vanity before setting down to apply her eyeliner.</p><p>"Yep, no school for us today, we're just gonna sleep!" Ed laughed. </p><p>"I wouldn't actually mind that...but...I can't miss my potions presentation today." Amity said softly, putting her head in Edric's shoulder. She felt his hand run through her hair and she couldn't help the sound of pure content that escaped her lips. </p><p>"Aww can't you skip ONE day Mittens?" Edric whined.</p><p>"You know we can't do that Edric." Amity's tone is suddenly serious. </p><p>"Hey now, don't say that." </p><p>Amity pulled herself out of his arms and ran to the bathroom.</p><p>Emira turned around, meeting his eyes, they shared a look of concern.</p><p>~~~~~HEXSIDE~~~~~</p><p>Amity had practically sprinted into school to avoid being stuck with her siblings. She felt anxious enough already and their prying would only make her feel worse.</p><p>It wasn't their fault, but this was Amity's problem. She didn't need them to get involved after they'd already done so much for her.</p><p>She couldn't help the guilt that felt like a ton of bricks on her shoulders. She didn't deserve Ed and Em. If she was just going to push them away than what was the point of them even trying with her anymore?</p><p>"Amity!" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She hadn't noticed but she had walked all the way to her locker.</p><p>Luz ran excitedly towards the young witch, books in hand. </p><p>"I texted you last night, you never answered so I got worried." Amity froze. Luz had texted her? She'd been so caught up in studying and then...everything happened, she didn't even think to check her phone.</p><p>"O-oh um I was studying last night for potions today. Sorry, I worried you, Luz..." Amity felt completely and utterly terrible. It seemed like lately all she could manage to do was make people pity her.</p><p>"You? Having to study? I guess I just assumed you were a natural." Luz looked genuinely dumbfounded. </p><p>"Actually, I- The bell interrupted her. </p><p>"Oh shoot! Gotta go see ya Amity!" Luz rushed off to her class, leaving Amity alone. She stood there for a moment before finally getting her books and forcing her legs to move down the long hallway. Fortunately, or unfortunately, her potions class wasn't until forth period, right before lunch. There was no way she'd be able to relax today. Great that just means her grades would go down even more... Amity pushed her thoughts aside as she picked up her pace</p><p>~~~~~END OF THIRD PERIOD~~~~~</p><p>The pounding in her chest had yet to stop since this morning. Each minute felt agonizingly long. The ticking of the clock was the only thing she could focus on for the entire duration of the class, she knew she'd regret it tomorrow when she was completely lost but she'll just have to add extra hours to her study schedule, no big deal. Finally, the bell rang. Amity felt weightless as the halls she walked looked hazy. She could hear the rumbling of chatter around her, but it sounded like gibberish. </p><p>A touch on her shoulder and suddenly it's too loud, the hall no longer blurry, light brown eyes staring at her.</p><p>"Amity? You ok?" Amity felt all the students bumping into her only to realize that she and Luz were stopped in the middle of the hallway. She couldn't respond, mouth opening and closing without words.</p><p>"Amity?" She knew she had to do something.</p><p>"U-Um y-yeah sorry... we're gonna be late to class. Come on Luz." Amity managed to force the words, she cringed at just how strained they sounded, even someone as oblivious as Luz would be able to pick up on it.</p><p>Luz grinned at her taking her hand in hers before pulling her along through the crowded hall. The feeling of Luz's hand was...nice... grounding, for once Amity felt like she could breathe, like she had something to focus on that wasn't anxiety-inducing. A warm feeling had settled in her chest.</p><p>They had made it to potions, Amity couldn't help the coldness she felt when Luz gently unlinked their hands.</p><p>She sat at her seat in the front row, while Luz went to hers in the back, Amity couldn't stop herself from glancing back to see a dorky smile plastered on the human's face. Her face burnt as she quickly turned back around. </p><p>"Goodmorning students, I hope everyone is prepared for today's presentations. You will be graded on how..." Amity stopped listening as she recalled the ingredients and instructions she had prepared. </p><p>'It's ok, you've got this. You've practiced this 100 times, nothing to worry about.' She sucked in a big breath before exhaling. Just like Emira had taught her.  It did little to relieve her nerves.</p><p>"Luz Noceda, how about you start off?"</p><p>"Cool beans." Amity wanted so bad to focus on Luz's presentation, to see her get excited over making a potion, to listen intently to every word she said. However, she couldn't bring herself to look up from the notes on her desk, nails digging into her arm.</p><p>"How about...Amity Blight next." Amity felt her heart stop. She had to get this right. She had to be perfect. </p><p>Stiffly she pushed herself up from her chair, desperately praying that her legs we'rent visibly shaking under her weight as she walked to the front of the room.</p><p>"I- I've been assigned the drowsy potion." Amity squeaked, her monologue about the history, effects, and longevity of the elixir completely forgotten. Her pale fingers fumbled for the beaker, as she sorted through the pile of ingredients laid out. She measured them out with shakey hands, nearly spilling several. It was painfully obvious to her that everyone knew how much she was messing up.</p><p>'You're making a fool of yourself.'</p><p> She looked out at her peers to see some whispering and snickering. She froze. </p><p>'She's showing weakness.'</p><p>The snickers grew louder, her entire body trembled, heart pounding as if she'd run a marathon. </p><p>Golden eyes locked onto amber ones. Luz. Luz was staring at her. Judging her. She'd never want to be friends with a freak. She'll tell everyone.</p><p>Amity couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>She ran. </p><p>She ran and ran until finally settling on a restroom. Thankfully it was empty. She hurriedly opened the nearest stall and sank to the floor. Her usual fear of germs long since thrown out the window as she curled up in a ball. Nails pressing into her skin as she bit her lip roughly to prevent her sobs from escaping.</p><p>~~~~~LUZ~~~~~</p><p>Luz had never seen the level of fear in Amity's eyes before. It made her heart clench. She had no idea what was going on with Amity, she'd been acting strange recently and now Luz regretted not pressing for answers sooner. </p><p>Watching Amity run out of the room Luz immediately was out of her chair. Not even bothering to ask for permission she sprinted off. </p><p>She looked around the halls,</p><p>'Wow Amity was fast' </p><p>She spotted a bathroom not too far down the hall. Slowly she walked in, not wanting to startle Amity even more. </p><p>She could hear quiet hiccups. </p><p>"Amity?" A gasp and the cries worsened</p><p>No longer concealed it was obvious Amity was struggling. A million thoughts rushed through her mind at once. </p><p>She went up to the stall, only to find it locked. </p><p>"Amity? Come on, please open the door." A sob came from behind the stall. Luz wanted to slap herself, don't freak her out more. </p><p>"Amity... I need you to tell me what I can do to help you." Luz felt the tears running down her face and the quiver in her voice. </p><p>"..E-Emir...Ed.." Amity managed to choke out. If Luz hadn't been listening so intently she would have missed it. </p><p>"Your brother and sister? Ok got it just hold on Amity." Luz ran out of the bathroom and looked desperately for the elder Blights. </p><p>She found them leaving their class. She rushed up to them spitting out a mess of words quicker than she could think of what to say. </p><p>"Wow, human, calm down. Breathe in for 5 seconds and out for 8" Edric placed his hand on her head, ruffling her hair. Luz followed his advice. Her head felt clearer and was finally able to tell them what was going on. </p><p>"I don't know what's wrong with Amity! She's in the bathroom and she asked for you guys!" Luz tried to keep what little composure she had regained. </p><p>In no time the twins were practically dragging Luz down the hall. </p><p>Soon they were back in the bathroom. Edric forgetting the initial embarrassment of invading such a space when he heard his sister hyperventilating. </p><p>He went up to the stall, knocking gently. </p><p>"Mittens? It's us. You wanna open the door?"</p><p>"N-no." Amity sniffled. </p><p>Emira smiled as she sat down outside the stall. Edric followed. </p><p>"We'll be here for you the whole time Mittens." Emira reassured, sliding her hand under the stall door. </p><p>It took a while but Luz saw Amity's pale hand rest in Emira's palm. </p><p>"You don't have to do anything. Just breathe for me, Ami." Emira said taking in a deep breath. A shaky breath followed Emira's strong one. And then a slightly more steady one. </p><p>"You're doing so well." Emira rubbed her thumb over Amity's knuckles before her hand disappeared entirely. </p><p>Luz watched in awe as the stall door opened and a crying Amity flung herself into the twins. </p><p>They held her close Emira's hands cupping her ears. Edric was carding through her hair and rubbing her back. </p><p>"It's ok Mittens, we're here. We love you so much." Edric kissed her on the forehead and Amity's body relaxed in their arms.</p><p>Luz was shocked by how fast Amity calmed down with her siblings. They must know how to deal with these things. How often did this happen for them to be this good at it?</p><p>"Aw, Mittens. You're bleeding sweetheart." Emira furrowed her brows at the crescent-shaped marks on her arms. Luz couldn't help but look away, she'd never been good with blood. Suddenly Luz took notice of how out of place she felt, watching this all unfold felt somewhat...intrusive...</p><p>Ed and Em helped their baby sister up off the floor and brought her to the sink. Emira grabbed a damp paper towel and lightly cleaned up the scratches.</p><p>Luz slowly turned around and left, trudging back to class to get her things, 4th period had long since ended and everyone else was eating lunch already. </p><p>'Hopefully, I haven't worried Willow and Gus too much.' Luz thought.</p><p>"Hey, human- oh uh...Luz..." Edric ran up behind her. </p><p>"What's up Edric?" </p><p>"You're...Mitten's friend I'm assuming." He scratched the back of his neck, looking at nothing in particular.</p><p>"Yeah, I'd say so. Why?" </p><p>"It's just uh..."</p><p>"Take care of our baby sis Luz." Emira appeared resting her hand on Luz's shoulder, giving her a soft smile. With that, the twins disappeared behind the corner.</p><p>Luz looked up and saw Amity's red face. A huge smile spread across her face. </p><p>"You good?" Luz asked.</p><p>"Well, I'm better. You?" Amity asked.</p><p>"Seeing you happy makes everything worth it." Luz said taking her hand and leading her to the cafeteria. She didn't know what this burning in her chest was, she'd have to ask Eda about it later...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>